Time travelers, Espers, Aliens, and Shinigami!
by Aly Dee
Summary: Haruhi, Kyon, Ichigo, and Rukia all end up going to Tokyo University. What will happen when they are roommates? Will everyone's secrets be revealed? Ichiruki & HaruhiXKyon other couples will be revealed upon reading. REVISING
1. The Beginning

**Ehyo! Aly Dee is back... kinda... I really dislike typing so i made this story were all the chapters are kinda short since im lazy XP hopefully you'll enjoy the story and continue to read it as i release it! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or Bleach!**

* * *

"And thus I hand the SOS Brigade to you Mitsuki! Now Come on Kyon! Tokyo won't wait forever!!!"

Kyon sighed, put his hands in his pocket a followed Haruhi to her car.

_'Don't Ask me how she got her hands on a car cause really, I have no IDEA! As for Tokyo, Haruhi wanted an adventure to the big city. So she enrolled in the Tokyo University, forcing me as well. Sigh, Without Asahina-san.'_

Haruhi jumped a cheered before jumping in the car, "TO TOKYO!"

~*~*~I~*~*~

"Ichi-nii! Rukia-chan! Hurry up! The train is leaving in an hour! You two will be late!"

"Aww, Yuzu, just let them be, so what if there late? They're collage students its there responsibility, besides they probably entertaining themselves some other way..."

"Karin!"

"Oh! Finally my dream of my son being a man will be recogni-" Suddenly an shoe connected with Isshin's face.

Coming down the stairs was Ichigo. "Could you be any louder? Stupid Midget, Hurry Up! If you didn't take so long!"

"Your the one who was taking long!"

"Shut up!"

"You, Strawberry!"

"My son and third daughter are finally going to be living on their own! DADDYS SO PROUD!!!!"

"Shut up you old goat!"

"Rukia! Give me lots of grandchildren!"

"Come on Midget, were late!"

"Its your fault, Strawberry."

* * *

**did you like it? review! plz :3 if i get a review ill post the other chapter right after ^_^**

**Thanks for readin!!!**


	2. The Room

**and thust is chapter 2!!! hope you all enjoy XD I'm so bad for posting this during school XD**

* * *

"Kyon Kyon! Look at this room, it huge!"

"Yea, well just wait till our roommates arrive before doing anything."

"Maybe they'll be time travelers or espers! Or maybe even an alien!"

_'Typical Haruhi,'_

"Lets start up a new SOS Brigade!"

"What?!"

"Yea! I'll need you to make a new website, make it more interesting this time will you? We'll also update it and make it even better then ever! I even still have all of Mikuru's old cosplay outfits! This will be great!"

_'You think she'd be different from when we first started high school, but actually shes exactly the same.'_

Suddenly there was muttering at the door.

"Stupid Strawberry! I gave you the key!"

"Did not! Damn Midget!"

"What'd you say?"

"You're a stupid midget!"

"You can't even do kido!"

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"Just look for the keys!"

"You have them!"

"I do not!"

Haruhi gasped, "That must be our roommates!"

Haruhi ran to the door and swung it open. Before her stood an orange hair man with a light scowl on his face and a short cute girl with black raven hair and violet eyes. They looked nearly perfect together.

"I'm Haruhi! And over there is Kyon!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"We're your roommates!"

~*~*~L~*~*~

* * *

**Review please :3**


	3. The Meeting

**The next chapters will be a while... my dad took our computer apart and broke it in the process... so yea hopefully youll injoy... the plot will become more clear later on....**

* * *

Rukia was pulling Ichigo's hair as he pushed her away when the door opened. There stood an incredibly cute girl with short brown hair and behind her was a guy with a slightly lighter shade of brown hair. Ichigo and Rukia quickly straighted out their positions.

"I'm Haruhi! And over there is Kyon!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"We're your roommates!"

Rukia bowed, "I'm Kuchiki Rukia and this carrot top is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you midget."

"Well, Com in! We were just waiting for you guys!"

"Oh really?"

"Told you we were late strawberry!"

"No actually we just got here, HEY! Is there any chance you guys are an esper, time traveler, alien, or any other thing like that? If so that would be awesome!"

Ichigo and Rukia stood in shock then panicly denied it.

""N-no! Of course not!"

"Y-yea, do we look weird or something?"

"Well yea, you look like a punk and your flirting with a small cute girl of course it looks weird."

"Why you-"

Kyon raised his eyebrows, Rukia caught his action and knew that they were in deep shit.

"Hey Kyon! Lets get that website going! We need more members! 4 won't be enough! So get the website up and we can begin to recruit!"

Kyon closed his eyes and sighed.

"You shouldn't include people in the count without asking."

"That doesn't matter! No matter what they're now part of the SOS Brigade!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"Brigade?!?! No way I'm joining such a girly thing like that!"

"To late, you already have."

Haruhi smirked.

Rukia spoke up this time

"So whats this brigade about anyways?"

Haruhi ignored her.

"Oh Kyon! Look! She may be short but she'll fit perfectly in Mikuru's old cosplay outfits! Though she still lacks her breasts I think it'll still work!"

"I do not lack in breasts!"

Ichigo chuckled and Rukia glared at him.

"Oh really?"

Haruhi wore a 'I'm up to something smile and slowly began to walk towards Rukia, managing to creep her out. Kyon understood what as about to happen and fled the room.

"Then Prove It!!! Take it off!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Haruhi tried to remove Rukia's clothing.

"Wh-what are...."

Ichigo didn't hear Rukia finish for he too fled the room.

* * *

**Review! :3 This was Aly Dee!**


	4. The Closet

**Hi! Thanks all who alerted/faved this story!  
I hope you enjoy! I'm not that good at writing but i still will write this anyways lol  
lol Kyon and Ichigo bond lol**

* * *

Ichigo climbed in the closet praying that this was all just a dream.

"HEY! Get your own hiding place!"

"Ah! What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from Haruhi, that's what!"

"Is she always like that?"

Kyon was surprised he caught on so fast.

"Yea, she's pretty eccentric."

"She's almost as bad as Chizuru."

"Maybe if she was obsessed with aliens, time travelers and espers then there twin."

Ichigo looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's impossible they don-"

Ichigo stopped himself flashing back 3 years ago when he went to the soul society to rescue Rukia. If hollows existed and soul reapers, the how were aliens, time travelers, and espers really a far stretch? He decided to lie.

"they can't possibly exist.

Kyon skeptically looked at Ichigo. Ichigo could tell the Kyon knew that he was lying.

"Look if you're some kind of time traveler, alien, esper or something like that and has an strange interest in Haruhi it'd probably be best to tell me."

"What the hell?! She's contagious insist she?!"

'_Though he'd probably think I'm totally crazy if I told him about soul reapers. I sure thought so when Rukia told me. I'll have to tell her to be careful.'_

Kyon sighed again, "I'm surprised she doesn't believe in spirits and stuff."

Ichigo cringed; he might as well be a spirit.

"Kyon! Ichigo! Where are you?!?! You must see Rukia! She's absolutely adorable!"

"Guess we have no choice."

Kyon got up and opened the closet door.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"She'll find us sooner or later, and its best to play along. Haruhi… is not one you want to upset."

"You're crazy!"

"Sometimes I wish I was."

And on that note Kyon left. Ichigo, not wanting to feel like a total loner/loser decided to follow him. Even if he didn't want to.

* * *

**hope you liked! Review or something... its makes my day ^_^**


	5. The Outfit

**Thank You so much for all the Reviews, Story Alerts, and Favs!!!!  
I assure you when i see the notification emails in my inbox i am jumping up and down squealing my head off like the little dork i am!!  
I forgot the disclaimer alot so.... here**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything that will be mentioned through this and that has been mentioned I don't own bleach and i dont own the melancholy of haruhi suzumiya or either of there characters and i never will**

**what is the point of disclaimers anyways? It's FANFICTION obviously we own nothing!!!! so tahts my disclaimer for the rest of the story**

**Before i forget... Happy Thanksgiving!!!!! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Rukia stood in the living room fighting to get her regular clothes back from Haruhi.

"Haruhi give them back!"

"No way! You're so cute!"

Haruhi then glomped Rukia. At that moment Kyon and Ichigo walked in. Kyon shaked his head and looked at Ichigo for a reaction. Ichigo was turning beet red with a stunned express on his face. Rukia was wearing the same red bunny girl costume Mikuru wore.

"I thought you were only to ch-check check-"

Rukia glared at Ichigo for even attempting to finish the sentence.

"Wh-what is that!?!?!!?!?"

Haruhi answered, "It's a bunny girl costume!"

"Like Chappy?"

Rukia began whimpering silently, "I'm a shame to Chappy wearing this non-Chappy bunny costume I'm a shame…"

Rukia's face turned crimson red when she saw Ichigo was still staring at her. She began to make an attempt to hide behind Haruhi. But Haruhi grabbed her.

"Look Kyon! She's the perfect mascot!"

Without warning Rukia's soul pager and Ichigo's badge went off.

"Ichigo!"

"I know, I know"

"Kyon! Haruhi! I'm sorry! We'll be right back!"

Rukia and Ichigo left completely forgetting Rukia's outfit.

* * *

**I didn't feel like going through this mulitple times for grammar errors so it probly filled with grammar errors and considering i can't spell a bunch of words are probably wrong please tell if there is thank you!! XD**

**Review plllllzy :3 This was Aly Dee reporting out [11/26/09] **


	6. The 'Monster'

**Thanks for all the reviews alerts and favs!!!! Anyways I relized this is getting kinda deep... as I'm writing future chapters . [32 in all written so far] so please look forward to them :-)**

**Enjoyy**

* * *

Men whistled and hooted as Rukia and Ichigo ran through the streets. Unknowingly to the two, Haruhi and Kyon were following them.

"Kyon! Kyon! They might be Aliens! This is so suspicious! They must be some kind of phenomenon!"

Kyon tried to respond but his air was cut off by Haruhi's firm grip of the tie he, unfortunately, decided to wear that day.

"ICHIGO!"

"Yea Yea,"

"No! Don't use you badge!" Rukia threw an orange stuffed lion at Ichigo's face, "This is what Kon is for!"

"Nee-san!!!!!"

Ichigo removed Kon from the plusie before he could say anymore. Rukia and Ichigo both swallowed their substitutes.

"Kyon look!"

Before Haruhi and Kyon stood two Ichigos and two Rukias.

"Wh-what are they?!"

"I don't know! Let's go find out!"

Kyon was about to be dragged off when they heard a screech.

""

Kyon's world turned blurry, before focusing again only to find himself on the ground with a major headache.

"KYAH!"

He heard Haruhi scream.

"Ha-ru-h-"

Kyon then saw that Haruhi was being held in the air by a monster.

* * *

**Uh Oh What is Kyon going to do? what will happen to Haruhi? Find out next time! (and of course I already know... which makes me smile evily behind my computer :-) [my freinds are rubbing off to much lol]**

**Review! Alert! Fav! View! They all make me happy XD**


	7. The Soul Reapers

**I HATE TOUSEN!!!!!! I always have and i always will... Thats why in this story he's dead ^_^ [grrr how dare he to shuuhei... grrrrrrrr]**

**I'm gonna try to update really fast.. also i'm gonna began posting this new ichiruki fanfic... Runaway. I'll let you guys/girls know when its up if your interested**

**On with the story....**

* * *

"Kyon! Help me!"

Haruhi felt so helpless against the monster.

"You BASTARD! You'll pay for hurting my roommates!!"

A black and orange figure appeared before Haruhi.

"Your.."

A splash of red blinded Haruhi as she fell to the ground. She was left speechless. Rukia then appeared blow Haruhi, catching her.

"What's going on?! Where's Kyon?!"

Haruhi, in the corner of her eye, noticed that the monster dissolved in thin air. Haruhi then began to frantically search for Kyon, finding him twelve feet away.

"Kyon!"

Kyon began to struggle to get up.

"What, was that?!"

Ichigo approached Haruhi and Kyon, sheathing his zanpakuto.

"It was a hollow. Oi Rukia! Aren't you gonna-"

_*POOF* _

"Some warning will ya?!"

"Ichigo! Rukia! What was that just now?"

The two looked at them shocked.

"How can they see us?!?!?!"

"That explains why their memories are still un-replaced."

"Try it again!"

"It won't work! If they can see us it's pointless!"

"Whatever, I knew that."

Before Rukia could make a comeback, Kon, who is still in Ichigo's body jumped in.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-SSAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!"

Kon glomped Rukia in a very perverted fashion [XD]

"Get off me!!!"

"You looked completely and totally stunning in that outfit Neeeeee-saaaaaan!!!!"

Ichigo but his soul badge to Kon and he popped out of Ichigo's body becoming a soul pill once again. He stepped back into his body and Rukia did the same. Haruhi grinned wildly, realizing this wasn't normal.

"Just what are you guys!?!?!" the excitement in Haruhi's voice was hard to miss.

In unison Rukia and Ichigo replied "We're Soul Reapers."

[Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo…]

"Aizen-sama"

"Yes Ulquiorra."

"They have come in contact with substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"So they have, I suppose I shall grant her wish and let her go _'visit'_"

Ulquiorra's mind flickered to the girl who revived him, the only person who even held that abilty. The girl that was destined to be Aizen's.

"I will inform her, Aizen-sama."

"Tell her to enjoy."

* * *

**I find the person mentioned above to be obvious... heh heh heh... **

**I got a review [Under 13] asking when/if the other SOS Brigade members are joining the story... don't worry of course they're gonna be in it! I'm working on that development right now in my notebook... :-)**

**Thanks for Reading!!!!!!! Review :3**


	8. The Explanation

**Hiya! I'm Back! And I did post that one sotry i told you about last chapter so check it out :3**

**Unfortunately this is a more boring chapter... enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow! So you fight and cleanse bad souls called Hollows? And you send good souls called wholes to Heaven or what you call, Soul Society? THATS SO AWESOME!"

"Sounds bogus to me."

"That What I thought."

"Then HE, kicked me."

"You drew on my face damn midget!"

"Of course I did! I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like that!"

"Wow Kyon! I never thought soul reapers would exist!"

"That surprises me. Why did that thing, that hollow, attack us?"

"You two probably have abnormal energy thus to them, you will taste better. That's how it was with Ichigo."

"Yea, only because you showed up!"

"No! It was through that little girls soul!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Midget!"

"Strawberry!"

Haruhi interrupted the argument, "How do you send souls to soul society?"

'Of course Haruhi being Haruhi would want to know all the details that I wouldn't even think to ask, not that I care.'

Haruhi just excitedly asked basic questions, and Ichigo and Rukia answered them.

* * *

**Ok denfineatly a boring chapter, i'll tell you it does get better, I just thought It'd be best to explain everything to each other first hand before we get into the really awesome parts! Thanks to all! Review :3**


	9. The Explanation Part 2

**Aly Dee is back! I just got a new comptuer with a sucky keyboard! The computer was great at first!!!! but then... Currently its having major issues... and me and computer issues do not work at all!**

**Well anyways here is the next chapter of the story.. 'title is too long to type and i forget the order of the lists so lets just say insert story name here'**

**On with the show!  
**

* * *

[5 Days later..]

"Kyon! Come on! We're gonna miss the fight!"

Haruhi was holding Kyon's arm running at top speed to were Rukia directed them earlier.

_'Why would you even want to see a soul reaper fight against a monster? With Haruhi I guess I'll never know.'_

Haruhi and Kyon arrived just when Ichigo finished off the hollow. Haruhi pouted, "Kyon!!!!! Thanks to you we were late! Penalty!"

Kyon sighed, totally stressed because Haruhi dragged him out of a very important lecture.

_'What's the point of continuing penalties? Either way it's coming for both of our pockets!'_

"Ichigo!" Rukia appeared in front of Haruhi and Kyon.

"What?" Ichigo didn't look pleased. 'Maybe he's stressed to,' thought Kyon.

"I just got a message from the soul society! Nii-sama is coming!!!"

Ichigo's face turned to fear, surprise then fear again. Ichigo was about to make a run for it when Rukia grabbed his kimono's collar pulling him to the ground.

She smirked "You think you can just run away, I can't believe you, Ichigo Kurosaki, is scared of Nii-sama!."

Ichigo deepened his scowl not liking Rukia's comment, "I'm NOT scared! I just don't want to get beheaded by your brother!"

Haruhi cut in gaining back her excitement, "RUKIA! You have a brother!!!!!!!"

Rukia smiled lightly, "Yea!"

Haruhi didn't notice the reply so she kept on talking, "WAIT! you said '-sama'! Those that mean your brother is some kind of noble!!! Are you?!?! MAN! This is awesome!" Haruhi air punched, Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other and sighed. They resolved to ignore her.

"Nii-sama won't be here long, he just needs to report a message for you from Yamamoto-Soutaicho." Rukia tilted her head to Ichigo for a reply.

"Why Byakuya?! Why not just send one of those hell butterfly things!"

"You can't even figure out how a hell butterfly works! It'd be useless!!!"

Ichigo put his hand on Rukia's head, "That's why you're here!"

Rukia shoved Ichigo's hand off her head and socked him in the chin making him fall back a few steps. "Am not! Besides! Would you rather have Zaraki-taicho deliver the message!?!?!"

Ichigo put his arms up as if he was defending himself adn stuttered, "Your-You're right! Byakuya is better fit to be sent then Ken-Kenpachi."

Rukia smirked in victory, Ichigo scowled and began to rub his head, "What I'm saying is why Byakuya? He could've sent Toshiro, Kyoraku, or even Renji!! but he sent Byakuya!!"

Rukia tapped her foot madly, "Hitsugaya-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho are on a clean-up mission in Hueco Mundo! And Renji's Squad is in catastrophe! He is still picking up after Ichimaru!"

Haruhi and Kyon looked at them , totally lost. Kyon put his head to his head and began to speak, "It would really be nice to understand some of this a little bit better"

Haruhi jumped up and down! "Yea! it'd be great to hear more about Soul Society."

Ichigo and Rukia winced, they didn't really enjoy explaining things, it was too time consuming and such. But with no choice they gave in, Ichigo sighed, "Fine, but first lets head back to the apartment, I need to get back in my body before Kon does something stupid."

They headed back to the apartment, unaware that an girl was watching them.

* * *

**I tried to write more than just dialouge this time, which for me.. is quite hard! lol **

**5 mroe days til winter break!!!!!!! AWESOMENESS**

**1 mroe note... I'm just wondering has anyone heard of Lou Bega? He's the guy who sang Mambo No. 5.... well anyways.. hes awesome!**

**Aly Dee reporting out!**


	10. The Explanation Part 3

**HAHA!!!!! I update directly after midnight on News years day!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! I'm in such a great mood!!!!! I found my favoritre pillow case!!!! [dont ask] my mom made it!!! its spongebob and patrick!!!! with rainbows and a pink backround!!! ...go ahead laugh... it wont matter!!! lol!!!! I didn't go over what i typed, since it was waaay to long to check over... this is basically 30X bigger than i originally typed up!!! so whatever microsoft word caught is what was edited :)**

**On with the Story!!!!**

* * *

"3 years ago I met Rukia; you've already heard that story. But in soul society it's illegal to give a human shinigami powers." Ichigo then mumbled to himself, "Yea I can see why..."

Rukia then whacked Ichigo over the head, "Idiot!"

"Yea, well soul society found out she gave me her powers…" Ichigo continued casually waving his hand back and forth before he was interrupted.

Rukia cut in, in a low mumble, "More like Aizen…"

Ichigo, being irritated, snapped his head back to Rukia obviously not to happy with the interruption, "You done?"

Rukia nodded and Ichigo turned his attention back to Haruhi and Kyon, "Anyways she was forced to return to soul society and then ironically she was sentence to death."

Haruhi jumped from her seat with a sparkle in her eye, "YOU MEAN YOU TWO ARE RUNAWAYS!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo shouted back in retort, "HELL NO!!!! Just let me finish!!!" Rukia giggled behind him, Ichigo glared, in response Rukia let out, "would you like me to take over?"

Ichigo had his scowl deepen, shaking his head violently he replied, "No way! I'm gonna finish!!!"

Rukia smirked and Ichigo recomposed himself, "Anyways…" That's as far as he got before being interrupted by Rukia again.

"Forget it!" She pushed Ichigo to the side and gave a triumphant smile. "You're making it boring! I'm gonna tell the rest!" and to Ichigo's dismay she brought out her sketch pad and limited edition chappy markers he gave her for her birthday last year.

"So Central 46, the government of the soul society, was actually annihilated by Aizen and he's the one who ordered my execution!" Rukia scoffed, "It was all elaborate scheme to obtain this weird orb thingy called the hogyoku!" Ichigo glanced at her sketch book and saw that Rukia drew; Aizen standing next to a dead central 46, a hell butterfly next to him with a little speech bubble say 'Rukia Kuchiki is to be executed by the sokyoku!', and in a little mind bubble Aizen is thinking about the hogyoku. Ichigo grimaced and glanced to Haruhi's and Kyon's reactions, Haruhi was in her glory totally into the story, while Kyon stood their gaping at Rukia's horrible drawings.

Rukia flipped the page and began to draw herself in a white kimono, "The hogyoku was inside me, so he chose to have me executed by the sokyoku…" Rukia drew a little hogyoku inside her and a picture of the hogyoku.

'_Hey it almost exactly the same case I found her in when I saved her.'_ Just then Rukia began to draw another figure, _'Oh shit! Don't tell me that's…' _Rukia then continued, "… but Ichigo showed up just in time to save me!"

Ichigo's face turn to pure horror as he saw Rukia finish the crappy drawing of him, Kyon busted into hysterical laughter, Haruhi too. _'Oh God no, someone kill me now!'_

Rukia glared at the three of them, but Kyon and Haruhi weren't done laughing, Kyon was the first to stop. He then attempted to get Haruhi to stop which took a while Ichigo buried his face in his hands attempting to hide.

Rukia cleared her throat not happy in the slightest, "As I was saying Ichigo saved me!..." She turned to a fresh new page, "Ichigo then turned into a giant asshole and threw me to my friend Renji who took off running with me, Ichigo kicked some ass then got his own ass kicked by Aizen." She nearly growled at the words. Ichigo looked at the sketchbook and saw he was drawn on the ground unconscious when clearly he was conscious at that time. "Aizen then used some technique made by this guy called Urahara and removed the hogyoku from me." Much to her disgust she drew herself with Aizen's hand inside her searching for the Hogyoku. **[N/A that sounded sooooo wrong.] **

Rukia quickly turned the page and paused, she didn't draw anything but she still kept on talking, "Ichigo returned to the world of the living, here, and then I came down her after a week or so. Our friend Orihime got captured by Aizen. We went after her in Hueco Mundo, the realm of the hollows." Rukia then began drawing us in Hueco Mundo with the giant Las Noches in front of us. "We were successful in saving her… but," Rukia paused, her eyes turned into a deep sadness, Ichigo put his arm around her in attempt to comfort her. She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile before continuing.

"Ichigo returned to the world of the living only to find the soul society was deep into the winter war. Ichigo began battling Aizen, overpowering him; I arrived just then with Orihime and the others. Aizen unleashed his bankai; it had the ability to completely swipe someone's memories and to have total control of said person. He was aiming for Ichigo but," Rukia began to gather tears in her eyes. "Orihime jumped in front of Ichigo only to be hit with the attack instead."

Ichigo pulled Rukia closer, "Rukia if you want I can tell the rest, you don't have to." Rukia looked up at Ichigo with the most tragic expression. With her voice quivering she responded, "Thank you." Ichigo looked at Haruhi and Kyon in the eyes, "Aizen can only use that attack every five years from the information Kisuke gathered. He had no choice but to retreat back to Hueco Mundo…" Ichigo began to tremble, "And he took Inoue-san with him."

There was complete silence between the four. Haruhi and Kyon sat there shocked. Rukia was now crying in Ichigo's chest. Ichigo attempted to comfort her.

Ichigo let out a sigh failing at his simple task a spoke again. "We also lost some captains and valued friends in the war, Mayuri Kurotsuchi who was previously the 12th divisions captain, Komamura, We was previously the 7th divisions captain, Jushiro Ukitake…" Rukia flinched and Ichigo brought his head to hers, "He was captain of the thirteenth division, also Rukia's captain, lastly we also lost my best friend Chad." The atmosphere in the room tensed, Ichigo left a single tear fall from his eyes. Haruhi and Kyon were lost for words.

I mean what would you say if your roommates told you many of their friends were killed because of one single man.

Haruhi smiled lightly and moved her arm around Rukia, "Your drawings were very cute."

Rukia lifted her head slightly and rubbed her eyes as though she were a little five year old and sheepishly replied, "They were?"

Haruhi nodded, Rukia gave a small grin. Ichigo muttered to himself, "I still thought they were crappy." Rukia socked Ichigo in the eye. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!"

The four looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading!!!!! and reviewing!!!! and alerting/faving!!!! I'm jsut curious... what are your predictions for the story??? i already have majority of it written out so i wanna hear your predictions!!!! **

**back to the story... I wanted to end on a light note :) because the ending i wrote was waaay different from what you just read... i like the new ending better :) since i was able to incorperate ichirukiness!!!! muhahaha!!!!**

**Start off the year with reviewing!!! plz :3**


End file.
